


Captains Alert!: THE GIRLS ARE FIGHTING!!!

by EdwardNotSoLittle



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Bloody Kisses, Dry Humping, Gen, Grief, Kisses, M/M, little beating the shit out of le vescante, terror bingo 2019, the girls are fighting, two boys being rough, two captains not knowing what to fucking do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle
Summary: Lieutenant Little really, REALLY hates Lieutenant Le Vescante.Or in other words, the two newly appointed captain's throwing fitsty cuffs.Terror Bingo 2019:Rivals
Relationships: Commander James Fitzjames/Lt Henry T.D Le Vescante (mentioned), Lt Henry T.D Le Vescante/Lt Edward Little, Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Terror Bingo (2019)





	Captains Alert!: THE GIRLS ARE FIGHTING!!!

[](https://sufayr.tumblr.com/post/188074749931/do-you-like-the-way-the-water-tastes-like-gunfire)  
  
Inspired by this artwork by [@Sufayr ](https://sufayr.tumblr.com/post/188074749931/do-you-like-the-way-the-water-tastes-like-gunfire)  
  


* * *

Edward was absolutely livid as he walked along with Lieutenant Le Vesconte.

He hated the man at this point, he hated himself even more.

Hated himself for following.

For leaving the sick behind.

Third Lieutenant Jopson, his friend, his lover, left behind like a dying, wounded animal.

For God's sake, a bullet to the head would have been far more a kindness than what they'd done.

Abandoning the Captain.

Lieutenant Edward Little. He was a ranking lieutenant of her majesty's royal navy, a title he had worked so very hard for.

It now felt undeserved, worthless, rubbish.

He was tired. His body and his mind, he was just exhausted.

"We'll set up camp here." he gruffed, ignoring the sharp look he received from Le Vesconte.

"Belay that men- we-"

That was it. That was the last straw.

Slipping himself free of the sledge harness he pivoted and launched himself at Erebus's second lieutenant.

The other lieutenant, surprised, had not been expecting the sudden attack and thus had no time to brace himself.

Tackled at the waist he and Terror's lieutenant tumbled to the shale, he still in harness felt the air rush from his chest.

"Argh!"

He snarled when his side collided with the sharp rocks.

Little landed right on top of him and the other man's weight smashed him further into the rocks.

* * *

As Edward sat in the officer's tent he stared at the book he'd been trying to read, but instead found himself idly turning pages.

He hated himself.  
How could he leave Jopson behind?

Thomas Jopson, the man he’d given his heart to, left behind like a rabid worthless dog.

His smile, those bright eyes and dark hair… he’d never see them again and the thought of this was crushing him.

Never, he never should have left him there.

Thomas. His Thomas…

_ ‘I love thee.’ _

As tears blurred the letters on the page into blearly lines a strangled sob rose in his throat.

The tent flap opened and he heard the shuffling of boots upon the shale.

He knew it was Le Vesconte, no one would dare enter right now without announcing themselves.

Not after that heated display earlier.

“What do you want Henry?” he spat coldly.

The man regarded him for a moment in silence before walking their shared bedroll.

Since trying to conserve supplies they had been forced to sleep two to a sack.

“Weekes is taking the watch. I was retiring for the night.”

Edward said nothing, not even as a tear dripped onto the pages of poetry.

“Edward. What is it?” the other ‘captain’ asked.

What is it?

What fucking is it?

How dare this man!

First he refuses to go return for their Captain.

Then ‘the men’ decide to leave the sick behind.

Jopson. He left Jopson behind.

Third Lieutenant Thomas Jopson.

He had just as much a right to live as any of them.

Fury bubbled up within him and he couldn’t even stop himself if he tried.

As soon as the younger man’s booted feet came to a stop beside him, he snapped, getting onto his haunches he took Henry out at the knees with a sharp blow to the back of his knees.

The silver haired man let out a surprised cry as he fell onto his knees beside him and Edward took this moment to tackle him to the rocky floor of their tent.

Landing on his back with Terror’s captain on top of him, Henry was stunned and had barely enough time to raise his arms to protect his head when Little straddled his hips and raised a fist, said fist quickly coming down at his face.

“You insufferable bastard!” the man screamed at him, his fist hitting hard at his forearm, enough that Henry knew he’d have a knuckle shaped bruises the next day.

Little’s other fist came down to tangle in his bangs, lifting his head to bring the back of his head into the rocks, “I!” once, “-loved!-” twice, “Him!” thrice, each slam of his head into the shale punctuated a furiously bellowed word.

Dundy’s brain being rattled by the harsh treatment, he was left dizzy and trying to register the words as blood trickled down the back of his neck.

“Who!?” Henry snarled, reaching his hands up towards the other lieutenant's throat.

The grip on his hair tightened and another fist came down upon his left eye as his fingers wrapped around the other man’s throat. The impact of the blow just about made him lose his grip and he barely managed to hold on.

“Who?! You fucking self-rightous piece of shit!” the man yelled, fist coming down upon his lip and splitting the chapped skin clean open.

He was absolutely baffled as to what sparked this and such a violent reaction, Little looked like a damn bear, face red, teeth bared, and despite this tears dripped from his cheeks onto his own neck and face.

Squeezing at the man’s throat with as much strength as he could muster with his dazed and vertigo ridden head, Henry glared fiercely, legs straining beneath the older man trying to get some sort of leverage.

After a few more seconds of punishing blows to his face and slams of his head into the shale beneath them, Terror’s Captain let out a wheezing rasp, and his movements became sluggish.

Growling he threw his weight forward, pivoting to throw them both sideways.

They rolled a couple times, Little’s left hand clawing at his wrist while the other tried to get at his face, he craning his neck back to try to keep out of reach.

Henry managed to pin the other lieutenant down, Little’s dark clothed sleeves reaching up to tangle a hand and shaking fingers into one of his grown out sideburns, and the other scrabbling for his own neck.

Both their sleeved limbs, a striking contrast against each other, Little’s clad in black against his own white sweater.

His hands leaving Little’s throat, he grabbed a fistful of dark brown bangs, bracing a hand to slam the man’s head down into the rocks only to stop when Terror’s captain began sobbing as he shouted with rage.

“I hate you! Good God, I should never have listened to you! I am the Captain! Crozier appointed me as such! You would be second in command!”

“I-”

“It was your idea!! It was all you! His last orders were also to not leave them behind!! To not leave him behind!!”

That was when it clicked.

Jopson.

Third Lieutenant Thomas Jopson… and First Lieutenant Edward Little were……

Oh……

James…. Just like James….

He could feel the blood trickling down his split lip, crimson running over his bottom lip and dribbling down his chin to land on Edward’s black shirt.

Trying to stem the blood flow, he let his tongue press into the splitting cut, the metallic tang of blood hot and sharp on his taste buds.

A couple drops of red dripped from his chin onto Edward’s nose and the corner of his mouth.

The sight below him, Lieutenant Edward Little, ever strong and stoic, now lose as a cannon and violent, hair a grizzled mess and that prominent brow furrowed in rage….

Warmth began to boil deep in his belly and without even thinking he swatted Little’s arm away from his throat, before diving down to kiss those snarling lips.

Edward froze, eyes going wide in shock, initially he tried to push the other captain away but when he felt a tongue eagerly lapping at the blood that had dripped onto his face….

He lost it.

Growling he thrust his hips up to grind desperately against Le Vescante’s leg, and the other man gasped out a groan.

Henry attacked his neck with a frenzy of kisses, yanking harshly on his hair to force him to lift his head.

“I hate you! I fucking hate you!” he sneered as he shamelessly rutted himself agains tthe man’s dirt covered white trousers.

The younger man bit his neck roughly and Edward snarled furiously, grasping a handful of silver hair and unruly mutton chops.  
He yanked angrily on the man’s hair directing him away from his neck to crash their lips against each other, biting, licking and growling.

Little didn’t doubt for a moment that the two of them looked and sounded like two wild animals fighting each other.

The younger captain was aroused by this, that was clear, and for some reason it stirred him awake too.

Originally he thought it was just the violence that turned the man on but it wasn’t until the man gasped out a name between one of the rolls of friction against his groin that he understood.

“J-James…. Ooh…”

Edward stopped altogether, but Henry kept going for a few moments.

Fitzjames?

Looking back he remembered seeing a shift in the man’s attitude after the passing of Commander Fitzjames.

It made sense now.

A great well of sympathy spurred inside his heart, it bled for the man, just as it did for himself.

For Jopson.

That’s why when tears began to trickle down the silver-haired man’s face he reached up with gentle hands and pressed his wind chapped lips against a pair of bloody ones.

A silent apology it was all he could give right now.

There were losses on both sides.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also inspired by this beautiful artwork by sufayr.
> 
> https://sufayr.tumblr.com/post/188074749931/do-you-like-the-way-the-water-tastes-like-gunfire


End file.
